A World with another plan
by REFLEX579
Summary: When the plan to catch bellwether falls apart, Nick and Judy are forced to overcome events they never had time to prepare for. Will they overcome their struggles and survive in a world that seems to make life impossible or does fate have other plans for the duo? And maybe, just maybe... become something a bit more along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

What is up guys! This is my first ever writing/fanfic/book thing... so I hope I'm not too terrible. Constructive criticism is appreciated so don't be shy to leave a comment about your thoughts. I will try and reply to your questions as much as possible. And as for an update schedule I have no heckin idea what it will be so sorry about that... I'll try for once or twice a week but I am in university with 6 classes so I do have a lot of homework. Plus I'm not to sure if I'm gonna be doing this forever. But WE SHALL SEE!

Enjoy.

* * *

A million thoughts raced through Judy's head as she holds onto the arm of one worried fox. Judy looks down at her cut leg to see the exposed flesh of her newly formed wound. She chances a look behind her to look at her pursuers when suddenly she feels the wind knocked out of her lungs. She lets out a strangled cry as she and Nick are launched into one of the exhibits with walls that are unfortunately to tall to climb.

Judy gasps for air as she recovers from her fall and is vaguely aware of her partner Nick doing the same behind her. She tries to stand and instantly regrets it as a sharp pain runs up her leg. She stumbles forwards and leans on a fake rock.

"You really should have just stayed on that carrot farm of yours, huh?" Dawn Bellwether said as she walks into Judy's view. Bellwether is flanked by two rams in police uniforms, which are obviously fake. Nick finally gets up behind her and walks over to puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Judy scowls and looks up at her attacker. "What are you gonna do, kill me?" Judy says as Bellwether cocks the the gun in her hands which is loaded with night howler venom. "Oh No, no. Of course not" the small sheep pauses to aim the gun straight at Nick. "He is!"

Judy's world slows as she witnesses her partner and best friend get shot with the one thing they promised each other to stay away from. The blue pellet explodes into nicks shoulder with a splat. Nick falls over onto his hands and knees while heaving in pain.

Judy turns over to Nick. "NICK!" Judy yells in terror. Nick growls as his pupils spaz out like he is trying to fight the effects. "You can fight this." Judy pleads quietly.

Bellwether pulls out her phone while putting on her most innocent voice. "Yes police! There's a savage fox in the Natural History Museum. Officer Hopps is injured. Please hurry!"

Judy looks into nicks eyes. "You have to fight this Nick. Please. Fight this."

"Oh but he can't help it can he?" Bellwether smirks. "Since preds are biologically predisposed to be savages."

Judy snarls at Bellwether with a deep hatred in her eyes.

"Gosh just think of the headlines." Bellwether continues. "Hero cop killed by savage predator."

Judy looks back at Nick and starts to back away as Nick starts to growl. "So that's it? Prey fears predator and you stay in power?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Judy ducks behind a rock as Nick falls over and starts to writhe around on the ground violently, still trying to combat the night howler venom.

"It won't work!"

Bellwether leans forward menacingly. "Fear always works, and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way!"

Judy smirks knowing Bellwether fell into her trap. With a satisfying click of her pen signifying the end of a recording, she pockets the item and looks back at Nick, who seems to be enjoying his role a bit too much. Judy notices the feral sheen in Nicks eyes and her heart skips a beat.

Did Bellwether find out their plan? Did nick actually get hit by the venom? Bellwether seems to sense her worries and speaks with distaste. "I saw through your plan Judy, you think I wouldn't notice a blueberry in the chamber instead of the night howler dart?"

Judy's heart stops and her eyes go wide with terror as she realizes that Nick isn't acting. Nick begins to prowl closer with his hackles raised and lips drawn. Judy backs herself into a corner and shields herself from the inevitable attack from her best friend. Judy barely hears bellwether over the blood rushing in her ears. "Bye bye bunny."

Nick stops in his tracks and starts to sniff the air. He visibly relaxes before beginning to bristle again once he sees the cut on Judy's leg.

Judy looks on in confusion. "Nick?" Nick then starts moving towards Judy again while sniffing the air frantically. Nick finally finds the source of the smell and gingerly noses Judy's hurt leg with a whine.

Bellwether is visibly shocked. "What? Why isn't he attacking?"

"WHY ISN'T WHO ATTACKING!?" Bogo's voice booms across the large room, startling everyone within ear shot.

Bellwether jumps at the sound of his voice and drops the dart gun in shock. "Chief Bogo! I didn't expect you to come so soon. The fox is in there! Somebody help Judy!"

Judy averts her eyes from Nick who has nuzzled his way under her arm and is softly whining on her behalf while licking around her wound; to look up at the now arriving police force. "Chief! Bellwether darted Nick! Don't let her escape." Judy said frantically while still visibly in shock due to the whining fox curled up beside her.

Bellwether looks up at Bogo and smiles sheepishly. (No pun intended XD) Bellwether you are under arrest for suspected use of illegal substances to influence predators to go savage. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law." Bogo says with a raw hatred that is only used for people whom he truly hates. Wolford and Delgato cuff Bellwether as Bogo picks up the case and gun that are laying on the floor.

"You ok down there Hopps?" Bogo asks.

"Yeah, I th-think so." Judy stutters.

"What's up with Wilde?"

"I have n-no idea s-sir"

A pause

"Can you get me out of here please?"

Bogo rolls his eyes as he motions an officer to sedate Nick with a mild tranquilizer.

Nick jumps within Judy's arm as he is shot once again by an unwanted projectile. His eyes roll up into his head and his tongue lolls out of his mouth as he slumps into a deep sleep.

Judy slowly strokes Nicks head while revelling in its softness. "Everything will be ok nick, I promise."

After nick and Judy were rescued from the exhibit they were both drove to the hospital, Judy to a regular emergency room, and Nick to an enclosed chamber with only a single bed and a toilet. Very similar to a prison cell.

* * *

Judy wakes up with a start, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the harsh whites of the emergency room. She looks around the room while rubbing her eyes and smoothing down her now alert ears.

"Oh good, your awake." A male badger exclaims as he is writing notes on a clipboard. "Before you ask any questions I would just like to run a few tests to check for any signs of a concussion, this will only take a moment."

Judy nods slowly, her mind surprisingly blank as she tries to remember the past events. She barely notices a light being shone in her eyes and an annoying clicking sound in each of here ears as the doctor completes his test.

"Well no sign of a concussion but your leg has sustained quite a cut. Thankfully it didn't rip any tendons or muscle so you should be able to walk on it in a couple of days." The badger says, snapping Judy out of her stupor.

"O-ok thanks doctor." Judy replies quickly once she realizes a response would be appropriate.

"No problem, please call me Dan. Also, your chief would like to speak with you about a few things, would it be ok if I were to send him in?" Dan asks politely.

"Uh yeah, that's fine. I guess I can ask him all my questions then..." Judy replies

"That works. I'll send him right in." Dan says as he closes the door behind him as he leaves the room.

Judy sighs and sinks into the bed in exhaustion. Thankfully the anesthetics have numbed the pain in her leg for the most part. Now it's just a dull ache to remind her of Nick's current situation and the fact that she won't be walking for a few days.

A few soft knocks are heard as Judy looks up to see Chief Bogo slowly open the door to poke his head into the emergency room.

"Hey Chief." Judy says quietly.

"Hey Hopps, hows the leg?" Bogo asks. His face blank and emotionless.

"Numb." Judy pauses to collect her thoughts. "How's Nick?" Truth be told Judy was terrified of the answer to that question. She knows there hasn't been a cure for the night howlers yet and she is extremely concerned for Nick's health. No one knows if there are any long lasting effects of the serum and it scares her.

She wants her fox back.

"He's currently locked up."

Judy starts to feel the anxiety rush back into her and she chokes up a sob. "It's all my fault..."

"Now Hopps, don't be too hard on yourself. Nick's fine right now, the doctors have him on some pretty hard meds to keep him fairly docile so he won't end up hurting himself, or anyone else." Bogo replies calmly.

Judy allows herself to relax a bit as she listened to the somewhat good news. "How is the cure coming along?" Judy tentatively asks, fearing the worst.

"The last doctor I asked said they were making some headway but they expect it will take another week or so at least to make the final cure stable enough to start proper testing." Bogo replied to the anxious bunny.

Judy sighs, accepting the facts reluctantly, knowing not to rush the extremely precise work of finding a cure. "Thanks Chief..." Judy pauses one more time, thinking about trying to press her luck.

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea Hopps, we don't want him to get too excited, and you reopening your leg."

Judy looks at him with her big pleading eyes, droopy ears and quivering lips. "Please Chief?" Judy asks pitifully. Her voice cracking like she's on the verge of tears.

"Damn you Hopps. I hate it when you do that." Bogo rubs his forehead as if he has a massive migraine. "Fine, but you have to be accompanied by an officer just in case he attacks."

"YES!" Judy bounces in her bed and pumps her fist in the air. "I mean... thanks Chief, I'll be careful."

Bogo smirks at his officers antics and quietly gets out of his chair to leave the room. "Oh and Hopps." Bogo turns around while fishing something out of his pocket. "You dropped this the other day... we don't want a police officer on duty without her badge now do we?" He softly tosses the badge onto Judy's bed and leaves the room.

Judy grins widely and looks at the scuffed badge with her name etched into it. She notices the small scuff and quickly polished it off with her bedsheets.

With Nick no longer on her mind, she finally is able to sleep before one final thought reaches her conciseness.

"Holy crap what are my parents going to think!"

* * *

A/N continued...

So that's chapter 1, so far it seems pretty cliché I know, but I have no idea how the rest of this is gonna play out. Tbh I have no outline made and I'm kinda writing as I come up with ideas so sorry if it seems a little similar but I will try and make it as unique as possible.

REFLEX OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Judy wakes up again after a few hours of rest. Her previously numb leg is now aching profusely without the calming effects of the anesthetic. She blearily opens here eyes and notices two figures sitting on the chairs alongside the hospital bed.

As Judy lifts up her head, her extremely worried parents notice that she's awake.

"JUDY!" Bonnie Hopps, the family matriarch exclaims. She gets up from her seat and bounds onto the hospital bed with a worried Stu right behind her. Bonnie gives Judy a tentative hug as Stu barrels into the pair from behind.

"Judy I was so worried about you! I am never letting you leave my sight again!" Stu, on the verge of tears, exclaims.

Bonnie coughs.

"Sorry, WE. We were so worried..."

Judy wraps her arms around her parents as best as possible with her bandaged leg restraining her from moving too far. "Hey, guys. I'm fine, really."

Stu sniffs and backs down onto his chair with Bonnie following slowly behind him. "I know bun bun, but we're still worried." Bonnie says softly.

"Thanks... "

Stu cuts Judy off.

" Judy you need to come back to live in Bunnyburrow with us."

Judy looks at her parents, startled by her father's words. "What do you mean? I'm not leaving Nick here..."

"Who? The fox...? Who cares about him, you almost died!" Stu exclaims.

Bonnie shrinks back into her seat, sensing an argument. "I CARE ABOUT HIM! And how DARE YOU even THINK that I'm just going to leave him here all alone!" Judy starts to cry despite herself.

Bonnie intervenes before things get worse. "Stu, leave her alone. She just hurt her leg and almost lost her friend. She doesn't need the stress."

Judy looks up at her mom thankfully. "We should leave her be so she can rest and let that leg heal, we can talk to her after."

Stu looks at the floor unable to look into his wife's eyes, "Ok dear, your right." Stu and Bonnie begin to gather up their things and shuffle out the door. "Bye bun bun, hope you feel better soon," Bonnie says sadly. "We love ya Jude the dude" Stu adds.

"I love you too guys, bye..."

As Judy's parents leave she finally feels the weight leave her shoulders as her anxiety over her parents gets lifted, only to reappear once she realizes they want her to go back to bunny burrow after she heals.

Judy shakes her head angrily as she thinks about it, only to stop suddenly as it's making her dizzy. "I am not leaving nick," she thinks to herself. "After all that he has done for me, I am not leaving him alone. Not now, not ever." Judy starts to get worried again because she can't stop thinking about her fox.

Half an hour of trying to fall asleep later, Judy decides that she needs to get up and move around. Being a bunny and all makes being stationary for an extended period of time very stressful. But thankfully her prayers were answered when a doctor walks in, a nice looking antelope, to ask her how she is feeling.

"I'm good doc, but staying here for what... a day and a half and not moving is very difficult for me." Judy replies.

"Ah yes I would expect you to say that... well, I expect you should be able to walk around the hospital for a bit. That will also be beneficial to your leg so the blood can start flowing again." The doctor explains. "Just let me look at your leg one more time then you should be able to walk around for a bit.

"Thanks, doc." Judy says with a plan already forming in her mind.

After the doctor finishes her assessment she lets Judy walk around for a bit. "Come back in half an hour or so and if you feel any dizzyness then tell someone right away."

"Ok, thank you." Judy says, extremely anxious to get out.k The doctor gives Judy a pair of crutches and leaves the room.

Judy swings her legs off the bed, gets up, and takes her first step since it was hurt. She feels a small tingle in her leg as she slowly puts pressure on it. "Ok, that's not too bad." Judy says to herself.

She eventually hobbles out the door and into the hallways of the hospital. "Ok so the doctor told me a few days ago that Nick was being held in the basement... so I need to find an elevator." Judy thinks to herself.

She walks down a random hallway for a few seconds and finds an elevator. After hitting the button to go to the basement she slumps against the wall, her stomach lurches slightly as the elevator starts lowering itself.

"Is this really a good idea? Bogo said I needed an officer with me if I were to go see Nick." Judy looks at the floor again, deep in thought. "I'll just have to be careful. Plus I bet they have nick tied down anyway." Judy thinks sadly

A few moments later the elevator door opens and Judy steps out. She instantly notices the feral growls of the dozens of animals that are under the influence of the night howlers. She can't help but cringe at the growls of all the predators and only then, notices that all the lights are dim and there is no one around to guard the holding cells.

Judy walks down the hall slowly while peering into each cell window to try and find nick. Only to realize that the names of each animal are printed into small cards that are hung on each cell door.

She walks down a few more cells and finds Mr. Otterton. Who is attached to a pole in the middle of the room by a collar and piece of chain. He is stalking around the room on all fours with saliva falling out of his mouth. "Just like a wild animal." Judy thinks to herself.

Judy slowly moves on after looking at for a bit. Her mission returning to her consciousness once more.

A few more steps later she finds herself at the door to a different type of cell, with a name printed on the same card as everyone else. Except this one says "Nick Wilde".

* * *

A/N

Sorry for taking so long on updating this, I really feel bad about not updating sooner so I thought I would upload this small chapter to compensate, I know it's about half the size of the other one and I'm really sorry but I will try and upload another smaller one sooner this week so you guys don't get too bored...

Anyway, REFLEX OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Nick". Judy breaths deeply, her anxiety coming back into her. She peeks into the transparent glass and sees nothing. Just a plain bed in one corner with the blankets torn up and the pillows made into a small foxhole in the middle.

"Nick?!" Judy exclaims loudly. "Where is he! He should be in here..." Judy thinks to herself.

She peers down the long halls of the basement looking for someone who knows where Nick went. Then she looks at the door handle and wonders if he is just hiding in one of the dark corners.

"Nick where are you?" Judy thinks to herself. She looks at the door handle and slowly tests it to see if it's locked.

The door opens with a click and a hiss, the pneumatic door swings open on its own.

Judy walks into the cell slowly, worried about her savage friend once more as she sees no sign of him. Judy walks in a little further and the door closes automatically behind her. She hears another click and a hiss, signifying the locking mechanism has latched, sufficiently locking her in a room with a savage animal.

"Well, didn't really think this one through now did I," Judy whispers angrily. Then all of a sudden, Judy hears a faint growling noise. She strains her ears to try and pick up where it's coming from. "The bed!" Judy thinks to herself.

Judy tentatively walks closer to the bed, careful not to make any sudden moves. She sees a patch of russet-colored fur poking out of the makeshift foxhole.

Hoping that nick reacts the same as last time, she hops up onto the bed carefully and peaks her head inside the hole.

She is instantly bombarded by the smell of fox, her primal instincts reacting on their own as a slight shiver runs down her spine.

"Nick." Judy whispers.

Nick growls again and shuffles deeper into his hole.

"Nick it's ok I won't hurt you. It's me, Judy." The desperation clear in Judy's voice.

Nick growls again.

"Please come back" Judy whispers this time, her ears dropping onto her back when she realizes that Nick can't understand her. A single tear slides down the side of her face as she mourns for her friend.

Just then, Nick starts to crawl out of his blanket den. His nose twitching slowly and his ears flat against his head as he tests the air for Judy's scent.

Judy looks up and sees nick coming out of his little den. Judy lets out a small "eep" of surprise and falls backward off the bed and onto the cold concrete floor.

Judy, thankful that she didn't hurt her leg again, sits up and looks back at the bed to see Nicks head peering down at her. His head is tilted slightly and his ear is flopped to the side in an extremely cute pose, almost like he's questioning something.

Judy backs away slowly, still scared that Nick will attack her, to an adjacent wall and sits against it.

Nick nimbly climbs down off the bed and walks towards Judy on all fours

"Nick...?" Judy says.

Nick stops in his tracks and looks at Judy carefully.

"Nick can you hear me?"

Nick snorts and shakes his head before walking closer to Judy again.

"Please don't hurt me..." Judy says pitifully, still worried that Nick might attack her. She curls herself into a ball in an attempt to shield herself from her friend.

Nick is only a mere inch away from Judy's knee when he stops walking. Nick sniffs Judy's leg and notices the bandages that are wrapped around one of them.

Nick whines softly as he starts to nuzzle and lick the bandaged wound. Judy starts then winces when she notices what Nick is doing.

"Nick, stop. That hurts, it's still healing." Judy says as she unwraps herself to grab Nicks head and push it away.

Nick leans into Judy's hands and whines softly. His tail flicking back and forth slowly.

Judy looks softly at Nick when she realizes that she isn't in any danger. "Nick..." Judy pauses to collect her thoughts.

Nick, sensing that she's uncomfortable, nuzzles Judy's arm and sits down next to her. Nicks tail wraps around Judy protectively.

Judy who is unable to keep her anguish at bay any longer, starts crying into her hands.

"I'm so s-sorry Nick, this is all my fault... if I had been more careful and not cut my leg, you would be fine." Judy sniffs quietly.

"I miss your stupid shirts, and your stupid jokes and your stupid face." Judy looks at Nick with tears streaming down her face.

"GOD DAMNIT NICK, I MISS..." Judy closes her eyes and chokes back a sob.

"I miss you..."

A wet noise is heard as Judy feels a warm sensation on her cheek. She opens her eyes to see nick slowly licking away the tears that have crawled down her face.

Judy, unable to bring herself to move, allows Nick to continue licking her face dry. The sensation sending tiny trills down her body as a feeling of comfort and warmth flows down her extremely tense body once again.

Once Nick is finished, he lays his head down on Judy's lap with a quiet purr.

Judy looks down at Nick sweetly and begins to stroke his ears, eliciting slightly louder purr from the todd.

The last thing that was heard was a soft voice from Judy before they both fell asleep.

"I love you Nick."

* * *

A/N

So there you go, Judy finds Nick, plus a little confession at the end there... But anyway here is another small chapter to make up for last chapters small size as well, sorry about that again, I had a lot to do over the weekend so I couldn't get much done. Also, my Midterms are coming up so I'm not sure how much more time I will have over the next week or so but I will try and update again this weekend if possible.

Thanks for reading!

REFLEX OUT!


End file.
